From Opposite Sides
by Jyo-Chan
Summary: They may be on different sides of the spectrum, but they fought for the same things.  -Word Prompts-  Miles x Phoenix


They may be on different sides of the spectrum, but they fought for the same things. [Word Prompts] Edgeworth x Phoenix

It's not that I'm new to this fandom, but this would definitely be the first time I've written anything to do with Phoenix Wright. I mean, seriously, come on. I'd be an idiot to pass this up...Or well...a bigger one anyway. HAH!

For my Special Someone, because I remember saying that I'd write something like this, though, I specifically remembered mentioning hot-dogs, too…

* * *

1. Value

A man is not measured by his wealth or by the things he does for his fellow man; he is measured by the amount of _life_ he has lived; the richness of it.

While Edgeworth may be particularly wealthy, and while he may be quite the philanthropist at times, his life doesn't quite hold the same worth as his other fellow man, Phoenix Wright, who seems to trump in almost everything despite living by so humbly.

He doesn't take any offence to that, though.

2. Pierce

There was something about his eyes, when they stared right into his, that just seemed to grab the whole of his attention. Even if he wanted to look away, he found that he couldn't; wouldn't.

There was something about his voice, when they resonated around the court room, that just seemed to echo in his ears; never fading. Even if the room was being slowly filled with the murmurings of the crowd behind them, he found that he couldn't quite erase the sound of the man opposite him.

It could be terribly distracting at times, but he didn't seem to mind it all that much.

3. Facials

It was easy to tell the type of mood Edgeworth was in based on the frowns he had on his face. Depending on the angle and degree of said frown, he could either be disappointed, or angry, maybe even tired or just the usual.

Phoenix was adept at telling what kind of mood Edgeworth was in based on the frowns he had on his face. It was only when there was something _else_ on his face that wasn't a frown that completely threw him off.

4. Dynamics

He wasn't exactly a very quiet man, but anybody would be able to tell that he's exceptionally livelier in the court room. And when paired with his friend and rival, the room would turn into an explosion of energy that not even the judge or the crowd behind them could stop from feeling.

5. Combination

Maybe it was sheer skill or sheer luck that allowed Phoenix to win so many trials in a row, though it did help that he had been at the right place at the right time during his many investigations and had the right thought occur to him just when he most needed it.

6. Crossroads

He had always assumed that once a move was made, there was no way to turn back and nothing else to do but to move forward. He had thought that nothing from his past would ever appear before him again. But what he didn't know was that all roads, despite having diverged at one point in the past, would eventually join together again.

And that's where he stood now, on a road alongside Phoenix, whom he didn't think he would ever meet again.

7. Professional

There were times when he found it especially hard to keep his cool; to keep a level head.

There were times when he found it extremely difficult to look at the man opposite him and think 'friend', not 'foe'; they were trying to find the same kind of justice, though in different ways.

There were times when he found himself feeling betrayed, even though this is merely 'business', nothing personal.

It's nothing personal, right?

8. Realization

It occurred when he least expected it to. Not only did it happen at the wrong time, but it was also the wrong place.

Wrong time, wrong place.

Despite trying his hardest to ignore his latest discovery about his friendly rivalry with the other man, he couldn't help but stop and stare every once in a while and wonder, just wonder…

…When did this happen?

9. There

He couldn't say that he was lonely; after all, he had his work to keep him busy. However, he still had those odd moments where work didn't seem worth his time and he could feel it creeping onto his shoulders and hold him down.

He didn't expect him to come by, saying that he was just in the neighborhood. Yet, here he was.

10. Damned

From the very first moment he saw him again, he knew there was absolutely no way he'd be able to make it out of this world alive and alone.

11. Specifying

Many people knew him to be a very direct person; straight to the point, no dawdling or wasting time. Yet, when it came to matters of a more…emotional and personal problem, he couldn't help but stray off-topic and change the subject.

12. Machine

It was distressing to see him act the act he does, especially when it came to work and the multiple cases that he had at the same time. Most people would crash at the amount of load he put himself through, yet, he manages to do it with a calmness that many people envied.

Perhaps it was a curse of the von Karma. And more than anything, Phoenix just wants to break it and set him free.

13. Spike

There it was again, that random skip of a beat. It's been happening quite frequently these days, and he was starting to wonder if he had suddenly developed a 'murmur' of the heart.

Odd…this never occurred before, so why now? Was it perhaps his time? Or was it perhaps another matter entirely? He couldn't be sure, yet, he had a sneaking suspicion he knew exactly why it was happening, how it would happen and who would cause it.

Just wait for that objection to follow and you'll see for yourself, too.

14. News

He didn't watch the TV very often; only when he had absolutely nothing else to do that he'd flick on the television and channel surf.

Rarely, or maybe not so much these days, he'd catch a certain person speaking to a slew of people with an air about him that made him feel envious yet proud at the same time and he would quietly think to himself, 'I know that man.'

15. Depression

It is not a sign of weakness, despite what many people think, but it's hard for people to come out of that mindset once it's _set_.

It is a state that many people will come across eventually, however, never had Edgeworth ever thought of that word when applied to Phoenix; the man was too strong for that. Yet, here he was, fighting for all that he's worth and with all he can give, alone.

Doesn't Phoenix know that he doesn't need to go through this alone?

16. Requirement

It wasn't entirely necessary, yet, he found that it wasn't quite as worth it if this prerequisite wasn't met. But then again, something like this only came by once in a blue moon, so it's not entirely unfair of him to want it, right?

17. Instance

It was so obvious that he was starting to wonder why he didn't take notice of it sooner. Maybe the better part of his mind blocked it out; there were other things that required his attention.

However, once the thought came to mind, he couldn't quite push it aside, even though it meant getting a little less work done than usual.

18. Debate

He wasn't trying to pick a fight, really. But it seemed as though every word that came out of his mouth had an offensive tone to it that just made the other quick to retort with something equally or more offensive.

Obviously, he should've kept his mouth shut instead.

19. Atheism

He had long since decided that there was no such thing as a 'higher being'; his best-forgotten childhood told him so. Yet, when he came face to face with a man who seems to have lost all hope and faith in everyone and everything, including himself, he can't help but look up to the sky and ask, 'why?'

20. Myth

He was more than certain that some stories were just pure make-belief. But he couldn't help but second-guess himself when Phoenix continued to rise again and again, higher and brighter despite being defeated and disbarred.

21. Fall

Nobody saw it coming, not even Phoenix himself. And while Edgeworth knew that Phoenix would eventually rise again, just as his name implied, Edgeworth still wished he had been there so Phoenix wouldn't have to be reduced to ashes in the first place.


End file.
